El día después
by LadyVega
Summary: Una mañana más te despiertas, pero esta vez hay algo diferente... Cuidado con tiene escenas de sexo, es hentai o lemon, como queraís llamarlo. Espero reviews sobre vuestra opinión. TERMINADO, espero que les guste.
1. El día después

Una mañana más; después de dormir cuarenta minutos y de despertar con la cabeza rota y la nariz llena de sangre seca el sol te recuerda que hay otro día por delante; me giro en la cama para dar un trago de agua, pero no puedo llegar al otro lado de la cama; alguien duerme a mi lado. El tacto de la piel de una espalda me recuerda quién duerme a mi lado.

Anoche... Uffff, difícil olvidar lo de anoche. Empiezo a recordarlo y me doy cuenta de que empiezo a tener una erección algo descontrolada; y me doy cuenta con algo de miedo de que mi miembro empieza a rozar contra tu culo mientras tú aún duermes. Trato de no moverme para no hacer más evidente la situación, pero tú te estiras para desperezarte y echas un brazo hacia atrás, buscándome. Agarro tu mano y la pongo sobre mi cadera, mientras acerco mi polla hacia ti, que pareces notarlo y a doblarte un poco, incrementando el roce entre nuestros sexos.

- Esto es un despertar agradable, ¿no? - te pregunto.

- Usted me está acosando, señor - me respondes.

Yo paso un brazo por encima de tu cuerpo, acariciando tus pechos. Toco tus pezones con los dedos, pellizcándolos y cogiendo entre mis manos todo lo que cabe. Tú mueves tus manos sobre mi cadera, tocándome el culo a veces y echando la mano hacia adelante para tocar mi entrepierna, acariciarla y guiarla a veces hacia ti. En un momento me arrimo bien y te susurro al oído que separes tus piernas; tú me obedeces. Te tengo ante mí, de espaldas, abierta y esperándome.

Acaricio tu rajita con mi mano, notando cómo se humedece. Me acerco más y noto cómo agarras mi pene y lo acercas a tu sexo, inclinándote hacia mí. Pongo una mano en tu muslo y en una embestida te penetro; tú gimes fuerte y me dices que tenga cuidado, pero me agarras el culo con fuerza. Yo te lamo la oreja mientras empiezo a dar caderazos, tú gimiendo y moviendo la cadera para sentir mejor los golpes dentro de ti; yo, con una mano en tu pubis y otra en tus pechos; la cama, crujiendo salvajemente, y los gemidos cada vez a más volumen.

- ¿Te gusta así? - te pregunto

- Diosssss... eres un bestia... sí, sigue... - me contestas.

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos acabaron separándose, ambos extasiados y respirando con dificultad. Tú te levantas para limpiarte y yo me acerco a ti, te beso, acaricio tu culo y me marcho hacia el baño.

Cuando he acabado de empaparme el pelo en el lavabo te acercas a mí y señalas con un gesto de la cabeza la ducha. Yo me meto dentro y abro el agua, esperando tu reacción. Tú te metes dentro y te agachas, acariciando mi polla, poniéndola dura y lamiéndola. El agua cae sobre tu cabeza y sobre mi cuerpo, te levantas y nos abrazamos bajo el chorro; mis manos en tu culo, tus manos en mi espalda, mi pene clavándose en tu cuerpo. Te doy la vuelta y tú te agachas, apoyándote en la pared. Yo cojo la ducha y empiezo a darte con ella entre las piernas, notando como el agua a presión estremece tu sexo, tu culito. Empiezo a pasar mis dedos por tu sexo empapado, a penetrar con ellos tu rajita, a tocar tu clítoris, a rodear tu culito. Cuelgo la ducha otra vez y, mientras el agua cae sobre mi cabeza y tu espalda, te agarro por los hombros y te penetro de forma un tanto brusca, algo que te hace gritar de placer. En esta postura puedo agarrar tus tetas mientras te follo, tú me dices que siga, yo te acaricio la espalda y las piernas, y en algún momento acaricio tu culo, incluso meto un dedo en él aprovechando que está empapado de agua de los fluidos cercanos. Tú te separas y te das la vuelta, yo te aprieto contra la esquina, levantas una pierna mientras me besas, yo te aprieto fuerte contra la pared y tú me agarras la polla para guiarla a tu sexo. Termino de follarte contra la pared, tu cara gimiendo contra la mía, tu cuerpo temblando, tu sexo humedecido tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Terminamos. Estamos delante de la mesa de la cocina, desnudos, mirándonos con timidez.

- ¿Te ha gustado? - te pregunto

- Bueno, ya te dije que si "eso" pasó en el local, lo de tu casa sería para recordarlo.

- Sueles tener razón en estas cosas...

Y ahí delante mía, estaba la chica más maravillosa que he conocido, y de la que jamás pensé enamorarme. Con un cabello fuego, que desataba mi pasión y me hacía perder la locura.

- ¿Draco?

- Dime

- Te quiero – dijistes sonrojándote. Sonreí, como nunca pensé hacerlo, de forma sincera. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella. La besé dulcemente y la susurre.

- Y yo a ti, Virginia, y yo a ti.


	2. Otro día

Hace ya… ¡3 años! ¿Quién lo diría? Nadie pensaba que duraríamos ni una semana, pero aquí estamos. Desnudos, después de haber hecho el amor una vez más. Todo contigo es fantástico y el sexo maravilloso. No puedo evitar observarte, eres perfecto, tu pecho musculoso, tus abdominales increíblemente bien marcados y tu rostro… tan bello. Me encanta hacer el amor contigo, sentirte dentro, oírte decir mi nombre. Te acaricio el rostro, lo dibujo y tú sonríes y poco a poco abres tus plateados ojos.

- Hola – me dices cerrando de nuevo los ojos - ¿En qué piensas?

- En ti.

Me acerco a ti y te beso dulcemente, tú pones tus brazos en mi espalda y me acercas más a ti. Te separo de mí y sonrió, ahora me toca a mí, tener el control. Parece que lo notas, conoces mis intenciones, por lo que dejas caer tus brazos. Te empujo suavemente y te pongo boca arriba, y yo me pongo encima tuya. Primero beso tus labios, luego beso tu cuello, desciendo hasta tu pecho, continuo por tu abdomen, llegando a tu miembro. Lo cojo con fuerza, como a ti te gusta, y se te escapa un pequeño gemido. Ahora entra en juego mi boca, y mi lengua. Tus gemidos son más continuos, y tus temblores también. Intentas sin éxito cogerme y alejarme de ti, pero sabes que ahora tengo el control y eso a los dos nos gusta. Pego un último lametón, y dejando tu pene duro. Me pides que no te deje así, yo simplemente sonrío. Vuelvo a subir rozando mi pecho contra tu cuerpo, esto también sé que te gusta.

- No pensaba dejarte as

Me coloco, y noto como te introduces en mí. Comienzo a moverme. Subes tus manos y las colocas sobre mi pecho. Pero te niego con la cabeza, te pido que te incorpores un poco, y sin dejar de movernos lo haces. Ahora estoy sentada sobre ti, tus brazos recorren mi espalda y yo me agarro a tu espalda clavándote un poco las uñas. Los movimientos cada vez son más rápidos los gadeos continuos y el clímax está cerca. Me aprietas contra ti, y empiezas a besarme el cuello mientras acaricio tu espalda sudorosa. Me gusta tu sabor dices, te miro divertida y lentamente me separo de ti; Otra vez estamos tumbados en la cama, con el sudor aún cayéndonos por el reciente ejercicio. Miras con curiosidad las gotas de mi pecho. Cojo tu mano.

- ¿qué miras tan interesado?

- unas gotas usurpando algo que es mío.

- ¿y por qué no las detienes?

Separas tu mano de las mías y con un dedo recoges algunas gotas de sudor. Sigues un rato, pero pones cara de fastidio y me dices que debes tomar medidas drásticas. Te acercas hacia mí y empiezas a lamerme el cuello, el escote. Recoges todas las gotas de sudor, mientras yo acaricio tu cuerpo y muerdo tu cuello. Bajas tu mano hasta mi entrepierna, y la introduces lentamente. Me pierdo entre el placer, pero recuerdo que yo tenía el poder y no lo quería perder tan fácilmente. Yo también bajo la mano y vuelvo a jugar con tu pene.

Los dos queremos el poder, no queremos ceder y ese es el mejor juego. Cada vez nos acercamos más el uno al otro. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, y nuestras bocas besan el cuerpo del otro, mientras nuestras manos siguen su tarea. Nos miramos, los dos sabemos que ha llegado el momento. Quitamos las manos para abrazarnos y poder acoplarnos mejor. Ambos nos movemos acompasadamente. Tú muerdes mi oreja y yo beso tu cuello. Nuevamente se escuchan gadeos por toda la habitación y la cama nos acompaña en su chirriar. Me aprietas más hacia ti por la cintura, yo agarro tu culo y sonríes. Volvemos a tener un orgasmo juntos, cada vez nos sincronizamos mejor. De nuevo sales de mí, pero esta vez no rompes el abrazo y me sonríes como siempre. Ahora me abrazas más fuerte y coges algo de aire, yo me acomodo en tu cuello

- Quería preguntarte algo – dices despacio

- Dime

- Quizás suene repentino, pero… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Me aparto de ti y te miro a los ojos. Eres sincero, sí quieres casarte conmigo

- Siempre digistes que el matrimonio era una chorrada

- No si la novia eres tú, ¿aceptas?

- S

Y nos besamos.


End file.
